


𝕀𝕞𝕚𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕠𝕣 𝕆𝕗 𝕂𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Im to lazy to put all the characters, M/M, Overpowered Reader, Top Male Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Y/N) was abandoned in a forest and was found at the same time as Asta and Yuno however the was something different about him. He wasn't just loved by mana like most nobles he was worshiped. Although he was untrained with effort he could become one of the strongest mage's if not the strongest.
Relationships: Gauche Adlai/Reader, Klaus Lunette/Reader, Leopold Vermillion/Reader, Luck Voltia/Reader, Yuno/Reader, Zora Ideale/Reader, asta/reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	𝕀𝕞𝕚𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕠𝕣 𝕆𝕗 𝕂𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤

Hello this is an author not that i am a procrastinator so the updates might not be a decent schedule but i will try my best to give you long chapters


End file.
